<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Storm by teej_318</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521603">The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318'>teej_318</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sharing A Tent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys holding hands, family camping trip, thunderstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois: Maybe Billy and Freddy went camping, and there’s a thunderstorm, and Freddy is scared so Billy comforts him? Just a thought ( ◠‿◠ )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Batson &amp; Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/gifts">NighttimeVinyl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddy struggled to his feet as he exited the tent he was sharing with Billy. He and the rest of the kids he lived with were out camping for the first weekend of summer. Victor and Rosa had surprised them all with the weekend getaway and they had set out shortly after breakfast for the campgrounds. </p><p>They had spent that afternoon on the shore of the lake of their camping grounds fishing for their dinner. Victor had insisted they "gather their food" in order to teach all of the kids the art of hunting and cooking their own food. Luckily, the fish in the lake seemed attached to their fishing poles and they had all caught enough fish for a rather large meal, which Victor was preparing for them when Freddy had gone to the tent to change.</p><p>Though it was late May, the temperature outside had cooled quite a bit since the sun started dipping down in the sky. Freddy had changed into his pajamas and thrown a hoodie over his shirt in order to stay warm while dinner was being cooked. Mary had warned him that Victor might have them stay up late telling ghost stories around the camp fire, so he decided to be ready for that possibility. </p><p>Once he had finally gotten to his feet with the help from his cane, Freddy limped over to the rest of the family, which had gathered around the campfire. Victor was showing Pedro and Eugene how he was cooking the fish they had caught, and both boys looked rather bored by the proceedings. Mary and Rosa were setting out the side dishes and condiments for everyone, along with the paper plates. Freddy decided to join them.</p><p>"Hey, you guys need any help?" Freddy asked.</p><p>"Uh, I think we're good, Freddy," said Rosa, giving Freddy her usual smile. "Thanks for offering though."</p><p>"Yeah too bad you were busying changing," Mary teased.</p><p>"Ha ha," Freddy said sarcastically. "At least you won't have to hear me complaining about being cold when Victor keeps us out here all night."</p><p>"I heard that, Freddy!" Victor said.</p><p>Freddy chuckled, rolling his eyes, as he went to sit down with Darla and Billy, who were a few feet away from the campfire. When she saw him sit, Darla immediately jumped to her feet and sat down on Freddy's lap.</p><p>"Hi to you too," Freddy said with a smile.</p><p>"You're the best seat warmer," Darla said. "I mean, no offense, Billy, but Freddy is a heater, especially when he dresses warm."</p><p>"None taken," Billy said, grinning at Darla. </p><p>"All right, everyone, dinner is ready!" Victor announced.</p><p>Darla immediately hopped out of Freddy's lap and scurried over to get some food. Freddy was amused at seeing her enthusiasm and reached for his cane to stand up. He paused when he saw Billy's hand stretched out in front of him.</p><p>"Need a hand?" Billy asked.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks," Freddy replied, returning Billy's smile. He took Billy's hand and Billy helped him out of his chair. Together, they walked over to where the others were starting to load up their plates.</p><p>As it turned out, Victor was quite the fish cook. He had fried the fish to give it a little extra flavor and with the tarter sauce they had brought, it made for quite a tasty meal, along with the variety of chips. Soon, their stomachs were full and everyone pitched in to help clean up, not wanting to attract any animals, despite them not seeing any other than the fish they had caught. Once the area around them was clear, they gathered around the campfire. </p><p>The sun had already set by the time they were around the campfire. Though it was starting to get dark out, the fire kept everything around them illuminated. Victor turned on the electric lanterns that had bought for the trip.</p><p>"So, what should we do now kids?" Rosa asked once they were all comfortable around the fire.</p><p>"We should tell stories!" Eugene exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, ghost stories!" added Pedro.</p><p>"I could go for some s'mores myself," said Mary.</p><p>"Ooh, yeah!" said Darla, her face lighting up as it always did when she was excited. "Let's make s'mores and then tell stories!"</p><p>Victor and Rosa both laughed at the kids' enthusiasm.</p><p>"Billy? Freddy? How about you boys?"</p><p>"Yeah, s'mores sound good," Billy said.</p><p>"For sure," added Freddy.</p><p>Rosa then fetched all of the s'mores ingredients from the van and handed them out to everyone. They roasted their marshmallows, getting a sticky fingers in the process, and created s'mores sandwiches that they quickly devoured. Once they were finished and had cleaned up, Victor started them off with ghost stories. All of the boys except for Freddy, who preferred to listen, told a story or two, each of them trying to outdo each other. </p><p>When they were done telling stories and the fire was starting to die, Victor and Rosa announced that it was time for them all to go to bed. The kids all grumbled, though some of them had already started yawning as they cleaned up the area around them and put out the campfire. </p><p>Billy and Freddy bade everyone else goodnight and walked back to their tent together. Billy helped Freddy inside and zipped up the tent behind them. The two boys quietly got settled into bed; they had both gotten an air mattress which they had blown up before they went fishing. Once they were both comfortable, Billy reached over and turned out the lantern.</p><p>"Night, Freddy," Billy said, lying back down on his mattress and pulling one of his blankets over him.</p><p>"Night, Billy," Freddy replied.</p><hr/><p>Billy woke with a start. He had been dreaming about a thunderstorm and was taken aback when he heard a storm raging outside the tent. There were large cracks of thunder around them and the wind was gusting enough that the outside of the tent was flapping. It was also raining rather hard outside. Billy didn't think he would be able to tune out all of the noise and huffed a breath as he sat up.</p><p>"Billy?" came Freddy's voice, which sounded scared.</p><p>"Freddy, are you okay?" Billy asked, reaching over and turning on the lantern. </p><p>When the light filled the tent, Billy could see Freddy was trembling, holding his blanket around his body, including his head so he could try and drown out the sound.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, Freddy," Billy said in a calming voice.</p><p>"It's so loud," Freddy whispered. "What if we blow away and to the lake? You know I can't swim!"</p><p>"Hey, hey," Billy said, sitting up and tossing his blanket off of himself. "Nothing like that is gonna happen, Freddy. This tent is staked into the ground hard; it's not going anywhere. The storm'll be over soon and then everything will be okay."</p><p>"Are you sure?" asked Freddy.</p><p>"I promise," Billy said, giving Freddy a warm smile. "Everything will be all right."</p><p>As if on instinct, Billy scooted off his mattress, which he pushed until it was right next to Freddy's. He got back into bed and got comfortable. He reached out his arm out to Freddy, offering his hand. Freddy blushed slightly and unwrapped himself from the blanket so he could reach out to grab Billy's hand. Once their hands touched, Billy laced their fingers together and gripped Freddy's hand a little tighter.</p><p>"If you get scared, just squeeze my hand and I'll wake up," Billy said. "Everything will be okay, Freddy, I promise. This storm will be over soon and then we'll be able to go back to sleep and then wake up tomorrow and maybe do some more fishing, yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah," Freddy whispered back. "That sounds great."</p><p>"You want me to leave the lantern on?" Billy asked.</p><p>"Please," Freddy begged.</p><p>"Okay," said Billy, giving Freddy's hand another squeeze. "Just remember that I'm here with you, always. We'll always have each other, Freddy. Try and get some sleep, okay?"</p><p>Freddy nodded and shut his eyes. Feeling Billy's hand in his own acted like an anchor for him and before he knew it, his mind had shut off all thoughts of the thunderstorm, despite it still raging outside. He soon fell asleep with Billy's hand still in his own. It was the most peaceful sleep he had had in a while and he had never felt safer. In the morning, everything was calm and quiet and Freddy smiled to himself when he saw Billy sleeping peacefully, Freddy's hand still in his own. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Thanks to free_ghost_hugs_for_all_good_bois for requesting it!</p><p>As always, you can follow me on Tumblr: <a href="http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com">@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>